




by Prue Is Not Dead



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2013-08-08 17:30:58
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1990554/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/641706/Prue-Is-Not-Dead
Summary: Hermione goes to Rome for the Summer holiday to visit her Aunt Sophia. Her Aunt Sophia was a very high up wizard in Rome, so that meant she knew a lot of people. Hermione never expected that she knew that Malfoys. She never expected that Draco Malfoy woul





	

**Bittersweet** **Embrace**  
  
_Disclaimer  
  
I own nothing, of course everything is owned by J.K. Rowling!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!_  
  
Chapter One- _When In Rome  
_  
  
Hermione Jane Granger got off the plane and went in search for her Aunt Sophia. She was staying in Rome for the Summer and was very excited about it as well. It felt good to leave England for a while. She soon found her aunt who ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Hermione! How are you?" she asked releasing her.  
  
"I'm fine thanks." said Hermione with a small smile.  
  
"Well lets go! The manor that I have is simply lovely." said Sophia. Hermione went to get her suitcase and then they went to the car. Hermione sat in the front and gazed out the window.  
  
"Hermione." said her aunt, turning to her, "There's the Ara Pacis. It will built in 9 B.C."   
  
"Wow." said Hermione simply impressed of how well her aunt knew about Ancient Rome history. Hermione was always quite fond of mythology.   
  
They drove on and Sophia pointed out things to Hermione that she had never seen before in her life. Finally, they were at the manor. It was more like a mansion to Hermione. And it was beautiful. The gates opened and they drove to the driveway and Hermione gazed wordlessly out the window. There was another mansion next door, and Hermione got out of the car and examined that as well.  
  
This place was simply marvelous  
  
Her Aunt Sophia was, like Hermione a witch. Hermione had decided that she must of inherited that from her since she was the only witch in the family other then Hermione. Hermione grabbed her suitcase and they walked up the stepts and Sophia opened the door.  
  
If Hermione had thought that the outside was beautiful, the inside was even more beautiful. There were paintings on the wall that were quite beautiful. The floor underneath her shown beautifully.   
  
"Impress I can see." said Sophia, interupting Hermione from her thoughtss.  
  
"Yes, very." said Hermione, gazing at the house.  
  
"Well, you can take a nap. We're having a party tonight, it's a welcoming party a very traditonal thing to do in Rome, and our neighbors are very high up wizards and witches. And." Sophia grinned, "There will be a very cute boy there as well. He's a very nice boy, and is well mannered"  
  
Hermione blushed deeply, she decided not to tell her aunt that she wasn't really the one with boys. She yawned, and Sophia showed her to her room.  
  
Hermione's room was huge, she sat on her bed, and gazed around the room. There was even a mini bar. She felt like she was in a hotel room.  
  
"Now Hermione, the mini bar will be filled up again every other day. I hope you enjoy your time here." said Sophia, Sophia turned around but then she stopped and turned her head towards Hermione. "I heard that you are friends with Harry Potter. That must be quite fun."  
  
Hermione sighed, she knew that she was talking about those stupid rumors floating around about Harry. It was just...stupid and idiotic.  
  
"None of the rumors are true Aunt Sophia." said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione dear, I know that none of the rumors are true. I knew his parents, Lily and James. I went to Hogwarts with them, and they were very very nice people." said Aunt Sophia with a smile.   
  
Hermione sighed with relief, and Aunt Sophia left the room. She laid on the bed, and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
At the other manor, a boy about the age of sixteen stood out in the back, doing his archary lessons. His teacher, Amaraldo Evers watched, "Come on Draco." he said, "Aim for the middle."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm trying." he said moving the bow over a little.  
  
"You can't possibly make that shot it's almost impossible to make a shot that way." said Amaraldo.   
  
"Really? Watch me." said Draco, his voice challenging, he arched the bow back and then...he fired.  
  
The bow went foward, and soon it hit it's target.  
  
Right in the middle.  
  
"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" said Amaraldo, who looked also a bit surprise.  
  
"Draco! Dear, you need to get ready for the dinner party tonight." came a voice that belonged to his mother, Narcissa.  
  
"All right mum." he said, walking towrds his mansion. "So have you seen the girl?" asked Draco.  
  
"I've seen a few pictures of her, and she's quite a looker." said Narcissa.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Draco.  
  
"You know, she looks oddly familiar but I just don't know where from." said Narcissa.  
  
"How about that." grumbled Draco walking up the steps to the mansion.  
  
Back to Hermione  
  
Hermione was now wide awake, and she went through her wardrobe to find the dress that she was to wear tonight.  
  
She finally found a dress, it was very pretty. It was a long black dress, and it was sleeveless. Hermione slipped off her clothes, and put that on and now examined herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Sophia, "They will be here any minute."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, before walking downstairs. Hermione walked down the stairs, and towards Sophia.  
  
"Oh Hermione! You look lovely." said Sophia.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Sophia." said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Well come, come they should be here just about----"  
  
Ding dong! Went the bell, "Now."  
  
Sophia went to answer the door, and Hermione soon saw a few people walk in. She soon saw the boy that Sophia was talking about and gasped.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You!" they said in unision, causing a few people to jump.  
  
"You know eachother?" asked Narcissa, trying to sound polite.  
  
"Mum! That's Hermione Granger." said Draco.  
  
"Hermione Granger? Oh yes I remember you! Oh you look simply marvelous dear." said Narcissa. Hermione had only seen Narcissa once at the Quidditch World Cup. She was shocked that Narcissa even remembered her name, and remembered her at that.  
  
"Please to see you again Mrs Malfoy." said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione dear, it's back to Ms. Black now, Lucius and I are now offically divorced." said Narcissa.  
  
Hermione now could see that Draco was feeling slighlt uncomfortable about the topic. Draco Black? Or was he still going by Draco Malfoy?  
  
Wow, what a small world." said Sophia, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Oh yes, what a very small world." said Hermione.  
  
"Must be a very small world." Hermione heard Draco mutter.  
  
"Why don't you two talk and have a good time? Come Narcissa." said Sophia, Hermione saw her wink over at Narcissa who smiled and nodded towards Hermione and followed Sophia out of the room.   
  
"Want to go to the garden?" suggested Draco after a while.  
  
"Sure I suppose." said Hermione. She followed Draco out of the mansion and towards the garden and thought, This is going to be a long night.  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
_So did you like it?  
Hate it?   
Please let me knwo by reviewing!  
I'd really appreciate it!!!!_


End file.
